Hamada Brothers Moments
by HardyGirl17
Summary: A collection of shots of our favorite brothers (out of order, obviously). Lots of brotherly love! Requests are open.


**This shot is dedicated to HiroAngelLight. Thanks for giving me this cute idea to start out with.**

 **It's my first time writing a younger version of the Hamada brothers so I wasn't sure if I writing them right or not until I checked with my beta reader, Forever-Tangled. Thanks!**

 **I don't own Big Hero 6.**

* * *

 _Hiro and Tadashi are still mourning for their parents but Tadashi, not able to stand to see his little brother sad any longer, decided to cheer him up._

Tadashi: 7

Hiro: 3

* * *

7-year old Tadashi Hamada watched as his 3-year old brother, Hiro sobbed and sobbed. He was lying facedown on the cold floor of their new shared bedroom. It broke his heart to see his brother this sad. Five days passed since their parents passed away, and they moved into their Aunt Cass's place. Ever since they moved in, Hiro has been finding it hard to adjust, and Tadashi wasn't able to soothe him even though he tried. They were still mourning for their parents, but Hiro was taking it the hardest.

Tadashi sighed as he stared out the window, where more snowflakes were falling slowly, which was making the ground pile up. It has been snowing a lot lately in San Fransokyo. As he watched out the window, he silently thought of how to make his little brother happy. He just couldn't stand to see him this sad any longer.

"I want Mommy and Daddy back," Hiro said for the millionth time as he continued sobbing.

His heart aching even more, Tadashi sighed again as he reached out and put a gentle hand on his small shoulder. "Mommy and Daddy are gone, Hiro," he answered back softly for the millionth time.

That made his baby brother break out even more. Tadashi put his hands on his face, frustrated at himself for not knowing how to comfort the boy. He looked out at the window again when an idea suddenly lit up from his head.

"Hey, Hiro," he said.

His little brother looked up with his tear-stained face. His eyes were red from crying too much. "What?" he muttered.

"You want to play in the snow with me?" Tadashi asked with a smile.

"It's cowd," Hiro murmured, not willing to do anything but lie here and cry.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun," Tadashi said with an encouraging smile as he gently picked up his little brother from the cold floor, took out a piece of tissue from the nearest Kleenex box, and wiped his face.

"Okay," Hiro agreed reluctantly, as he followed his brother downstairs.

Soon, the Hamada brothers were near the entrance, getting ready to go out in the snow. Tadashi was helping his little brother with his snow gears, by slowly putting his coat on and gently sliding the gloves on his small hands.

"We're going out to play in the snow, Auntie," Tadashi called out to Aunt Cass, letting her know, before he opened the door and the cold came rushing at them.

"Okay, sweetie, have fun!" Aunt Cass called back from the kitchen.

Once outside, Hiro and Tadashi's boots sank in the snow.

"You want to know how to make a snowball?" Tadashi asked his little brother.

"What's 'snowbaw'?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi smiled as he leaned down, picked up a chunk of snow, and slowly rolled a ball. "Like this," he explained.

Hiro smiled, finding it cool, copied his brother and slowly rolled a snowball. "Wike this?" he asked.

"That's it, little brother," Tadashi said encouragingly, as he rolled a snowball and threw it at Hiro. He ran away laughing.

"Hey, no faiw!" Hiro said as he crossed his arm and pouted. But he quickly smiled as he suddenly got an idea. He rolled a bigger snowball, and started chasing his big brother with it.

"You can't get me," Tadashi said in a sing-song voice as he continued running away, and laughing. Hiro continued chasing him, when he finally got him right in the head. Bull's eye!

"I got you!" Hiro yelled in victory.

"You won, little brother," Tadashi said as he panted and collapsed. Once recovered, he rolled a snowball and threw it back at Hiro, getting him back. The brothers went on like that with Hiro chasing his big brother with snowballs most of the time when, amidst their play, Tadashi asked, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Snowman?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi grinned. "You'll see." He was pleased to see his little brother having fun.

Hiro watched as his brother slowly rolled a huge ball, and put it in place. Next, he rolled a medium-sized ball, which he put on top of the huge one. Finally, he rolled a smaller one, and put it on top.

Tadashi smiled as he turned to his little brother. "We're done with the first step."

"What do we do now?" Hiro asked, looking confused.

"Now we make a face for it," Tadashi answered.

Hiro suddenly got an idea as he started looking for rocks nearby. He finally found two small ones, which he put in the snowman's face, for the eyes.

"Good one, little brother," Tadashi said, proud of him. He ruffled his hair.

"The nose?" Hiro asked.

"For the nose… we go inside and get a long piece of carrot," Tadashi said, as both Hamada brothers walked back to their house and into the kitchen, where the older Hamada opened the fridge and grabbed the longest piece of carrot he could find.

Within minutes, they were back outside. Tadashi was about to place the carrot for the snowman's nose when Hiro asked, "Can I twy?"

Tadashi smiled at his brother's cuteness as he handed him the carrot and gently lifted him, so he could reach.

"There you go!" Tadashi said as his brother finally placed it without accident.

"Now the mouth?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi, not able to handle his brother's cuteness any longer, leaned down and hugged him so tightly.

"Dashi, wet go," Hiro said, as he squirmed away. "You'we squishing me!"

Tadashi just laughed.

"Okay, lets try looking for a mouth," he finally said. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy to find as they went here and there, searching. There was nothing that looked like a mouth.

"What now?" Hiro asked as he crossed his arms, looking disappointed. The younger Hamada suddenly lit up as he got an idea. "Wift me up, Dashi!"

Tadashi did what he was told as he lifted his younger brother up the snowman's level.

Hiro used his tiny index finger, and did his best to draw what looked like a mouth. "What do you think, Dashi?" he asked.

"Good idea, little brother," Tadashi answered him with a gentle smile.

The minutes passed by in a blur as the Hamada brothers put the finishing touches on the snowman.

They went backwards to inspect it. The snowman had two twigs on it's side for the arms, and three small rocks on it's tummy, which resembled buttons. It looked great, except for the missing mouth. Sure, Hiro had drawn it but it barely appeared.

"How do you like it, little brother?" Tadashi asked as he put his arm around his small shoulders.

Hiro shrugged. "Not perfect. Mouth is missing, and what I dwew is not showing."

Tadashi sighed. "How about we keep looking?" he suggested, hoping to cheer him up.

"Okay."

The brothers split to look for anything that resembled a mouth, but with no luck.

Hiro suddenly cried out, "You know what. Fowget it!" He reached down, rolled the biggest snowball he could make, and threw it right on the snowman's head, which ruined everything.

The younger Hamada giggled as he watched the snowman's head falling. "Take that, you snowman," he said, as he threw another one.

Tadashi smiled as he shook his head. He watched as their hard work was breaking. It was worth it if it made his little brother happy.

Hiro suddenly turned to his big brother, and threw a snowball at him. "And take that Nii-chan, fow not doing a vewy good job on completing snowman."

Tadashi laughed as he rolled a snowball, and threw it at Hiro. "Back to you, little brother."

Hiro was having plenty fun as he and his brother chased each other with snowballs. He was having so much fun that he forgot about their parent's death.

The younger Hamada was just aiming to throw a snowball at his big brother when they heard their aunt calling them, "Hiro, Tadashi! Time to get in for dinner."

Tadashi put his arm around his baby brother. "Come on, Hiro," he said, as they walked towards their house.

"Nii-chan?" Hiro asked, as they were nearing their house.

"Yes, bud?" Tadashi answered him with a warm smile.

"When can we pway in the snow again?"

"How about tomorrow?" Tadashi suggested.

"Yes!"

Tadashi's heart warmed as he saw his baby brother's eyes glisten. He had done it. He had cheered him up. He had made him forget their parent's death.

* * *

 **Review?**

 **Any Hamada brothers moment you would like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)**


End file.
